


We are Family

by purplecake



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Time Travel, cause i haven't got enough unfinished fanfictions, future daughter fic, obviously, their daughter gets displaced in time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:12:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecake/pseuds/purplecake
Summary: A kind of AU where Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance have been tip toeing around each other despite their obvious attraction, but are brought together by the sudden appearance of a strange girl claiming to be their daughter from the future.Ava feels like shes about to have a heart attack, and Sara is losing her mind.The legends, as always, enjoy this way too much.





	1. Chapter 1

The girl appears sudden and confused in the center of a round about in 2018, having to dive clear out of the way of an on coming truck and it's driver yelled and swore, pressing the horn in panic. 

Almost immediately at the same time, the alarms on the Waverider went crazy, Gideon's voice calling Sara's name as well as alerting the rest of the ship to get to the bridge as quickly as possible. 

Sara pushed off the bed and tiredly rubbed her face, sliding her arms into a jacket as she walked up to the console, where the other legends were already stood, bleary eyed and confused.

"What is it, Gideon?" The Captain questioned, but the AI didn't get a chance to answer as a portal opened on the bridge, and Ava Sharpe stepped forward onto the Waverider. What shocked Sara was that she wasn't wearing her pant suit, instead a loose shirt and black trousers, hands and wrists wrapped in tape. Her hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail. 

Sara tried her hardest to keep her jaw off the floor. 

"A level 12 anachronism," the time bureau agent finished for Gideon, and the AI made an approving noise. 

"Welcome aboard Director Sharpe." Ava smiled at Sara and greeted the legends, before approaching the console and looking to Sara for a sign. The legend was still watching in a shocked stupor, but was woken from it when Gideon's voice rose again. 

"Captain?" Rory snorted behind her as he shoved the last bit of sandwich into his mouth, and Zari hid her smile behind her hand as Amaya gave her a look. 

"Right, Gideon, what is it?"

"The anachronism is placed in Star City, 2018." The first feeling that went through Sara was dread, thinking of her family and friends in danger making her almost sick. Gideon must have sensed her elevated heart rate, since she quickly added, "You're family and friends were not harmed or affected by the anachronism."

Ava settled a hand over Sara's as a sign of comfort, but it did little to calm Sara's racing heart. 

"Okay then. What exactly went wrong?" 

A picture flashed on one of the displays, and Ava's hand dropped from Sara's as she breathed out in shock, stepping closer to take a better look, as if unbelieving of what she was seeing. 

"It would seem a figure of the future has been displaced in the past, Captain." 

The young girl, pictured standing in the middle of traffic, looked like a much younger Ava Sharpe, the expression of terror almost identical on her face. "Another clone," Ava mumbled, but even as she said it she knew it wasn't true. The girl looked like her, yes, there was no mistaking that, but she wasn't identical. Her hair was a lighter shade, and her cheek bones and jaw line were much slimmer. 

In her defense stance in the middle of the road, she reminded Ava of Sara, when she had seen her fight. 

"How is this possible?" Ava questioned the AI, and this time it was Sara that placed a comforting hand over Ava's own, squeezing it softly. 

"It would seem, matching DNA patterns I have taken from a sample of your hair," Ava frowned, suddenly concerned where the AI had samples of her hair from, but she didn't question her, "the young girl is your daughter, Director Sharpe." 

Ava blinked. Her eyes never left the picture of the young girl, no older than 20, appearing in a flash and rolling out of the way in the next second to save herself from the oncoming crash, with matching eyes and facial expressions and frown. With the same shape of her face, and similar demeanor. 

She had a daughter. 

"I thought you would like to know, Captain," Gideon spoke up again after minutes of silence, where Sara had moved towards Ava and took a closer stance to her, not quite touching but still trying to be comforting. 

"Know what, Gideon?" The captain questioned, as she watched the director of the time bureau with her mouth open in shock and disbelief. 

As if hesitant, Gideon paused. Rory stopped chewing, and watched. Zari and Amaya looked at one another expectantly. Nate frowned. The AI wasn't known for her pauses. 

Finally, Gideon found her voice. 

"The girl's name is Olive Lance."


	2. Future Waverider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, before Olive is transported into 2018, the Legends prepare to fight a time travelling meta human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I wanted to thank everyone for the support this fic has gotten. I genuinely didn't expect that much response this, so wow. 
> 
> Also, thanks to who ever in the comments that reminded me that Sara would probably name her daughter after her sister. I tried to fix it up a bit, and hope its all a bit better. 
> 
> Enjoyyyyyy

"Come on Lance," Amaya taunted, poised into a attacking stance with her arms out. She was grinning at the younger girl. As Olive wrapped her arms in the white boxing tape, the totem barer practiced punch after kick after punch, jumping in her spot on the training mats. 

"Show me what you got, elderly lady." Olive answered back, and had to hold back a laugh as Amaya's jaw dropped in shock. Amaya was only just turning 40, but Olive found it funny as one of the youngest on the ship. While she was distracted, Olive leapt forward and delivered a high kick aimed at Amaya's head.

Amaya raised her hands and grabbed Olive's foot, pushing her back and skimming her left shoulder with her fist, immediately twisting to drop another kick to her unprotected right side. Olive was too fast, shifting her tall body just inches to the side, and as the kick missed her, she hooked her toes under Amaya's leg and pushed up, dropping the woman on her back before she even realized what was happening. 

"Is that how you treat your Aunt?" Amaya mumbled under her breath as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Olive looked down at her, and offered down a hand with a grin. Amaya reached for it, and then pulled the younger girl down to the floor, laughing as she slammed into the mats with a swear under her breath. 

"What is happening here?" A voice rose up from the door, and Olive didn't have to look up to see her moms standing at the door to the training room, and cringed from her spot on the ground. Sara's face appeared above her, her mom grinning as she watched her from above.

Ava's head appeared next to hers, mouth frowning but eyes beginning to crinkle with the signs of a soft smile. "Don't tell me you fell for that?" The ex - director asked, raising her eye brow as if judging her. Olive closed her eyes, and Sara laughed loudly. Still she dropped her hand down to her daughter, and pulled her up to her feet, patting her on the back. 

Amaya was already on her feet, waiting for Olive to get back to it. The young blonde watched her aunt for a few seconds with a glare on her face, then stuck out her tongue. Amaya did the same. Ava's hand settled on her daughter's shoulder, squeezing softly. 

"Left leg, then off balance. Onto the back." 

Olive smiled at her mother, and then rushed forward. She faked running right, and as Amaya went to land a punched, Olive dived and knocked her aunt hard in the knee. When she dropped to the floor, leg giving out under her, Olive jumped up and knocked a punch into her shoulder, sending her falling to the floor. 

Amaya was on the floor again, but this time she was grinning widely. When she offered Olive her hand to help her up, she didn't drag her down. "That was amazing, kid!" She exclaimed, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her in excitement. 

Olive moved towards her parents, and they put their arms around her for a second in a soft hug. 

The alarm blared through the Waverider. 

"I'm sorry for the interruption, Captain," Gideon spoke as the alarm paused, "but there seems to be a manic in 2157 with developed abilities who is causing very serious implications to time." 

Sara and Ava made eye contact, and without a word, they turned and led the way down the corridor with Amaya and Olive following after. "Get everyone to the bridge, Gideon," Sara said to the AI. 

"Already done, Captain."

Dawn Allen and Jax's daughter, Alice, were already at the bridge, Dawn sat on one of the consoles with her legs swinging as the two girls laughed about something or other. As soon as she saw Ava and Sara approaching, she quickly dove off in a flash of lightning and acted as if it never happened. 

Sara raised an eyebrow at her, smiled, but said nothing. 

The other legends rolled in, Mick with his fire gun already settled over his shoulder. As always he was eating something, stuffing his face with a left over piece of chicken. With another flash of yellow, Wally was leaning over the console behind Dawn, who jumped at the side of his voice and almost punched him. Zari was settled down around the console next to Mick, who lent his arm over her shoulder. After 20 years together, Zari still hadn't stopped rolling her eyes at the giant man. 

Nate was the last to join them, slipping in next to Amaya and cringing as he felt Sara's eyes on him. "Sorry, mom." He mumbled under his breath. 

Olive laughed, "Hey!" She yelled over the console, pointing an accusing finger at her uncle, "She's my mom!"

"How about," Ava interrupted the row with a soft smile on her face, "we actually deal with the mission?" When Olive huffed, and Sara nodded approvingly, she turned her eyes up to the AI. "Gideon? Tell us about this meta-human." 

"Of course, Mrs Captain," the title never stopped her from smiling. "The man's name is Jonathan Isaac," a picture appeared on one of the many displays around them, of a youngish man in the streets of New York. "He seems to have the ability to travel through time, as well as send other back with a touch of his hand," the AI informed them. Ava signed, dropping her head into her hands, her wife laughing as she dropped a hand to her arm, rubbing up and down. 

"You time travelers, will kill me one day." 

"You love us," Sara murmured, kissing her softly on the cheek. 

Olive made a noise of disgust from the other side of the console, cringing and hiding behind Dawn, who was laughing her head off. "Not in front of me, god." Their daughter yelled. 

"Yeah," Zari murmured, taking half of a sandwich that Mick had now moved on to eating, "I agree with the kid." 

Instead of responding, Sara reached over and grabbed one of the time couriers, slipping it onto her wrist. "Your couriers have been set with a destination, Captain." Gideon spoke, and Sara waited as the rest of the Legends were ready until she nodded her head. 

"Okay," Sara said, looking at her team. "Dawn, Zari, Ava, Mick, you're with us."

"Let's - " she paused suddenly, and Ava turned quickly to look at her. "Olive, what are you doing?" 

Her daughter was half way through slipping the courier onto her wrist when Sara's question reached her, and she paused and cringed, as if caught doing something she shouldn't. 

"Olive you're not going." There was the definitive tone of a mother there, and Olive looked as if she was about stomp her foot as if she was 5 again. Ava had to hide her face to stop from laughing. 

"Oh come on, mom!" was her response, but Sara didn't budget. When Olive looked to Ava, her mother held up her hands as if in surrender. 

"I'm not going against your mom, Olive." 

"But look," Olive approached her parents, showing them her arm, where at the elbow it was tied up with a lot of bandage. "It's not bleeding anymore, and Gideon took out the stitches this morning!" 

"Sit this one out, Liv." And Sara's words seemed final. 

"It still scares me how good you with a kid," Zari said as they all stood together, getting ready to jump. 

Sara pressed the button on her time courier, and a portal opened. "Keep Gideon company," she said to Olive. Then they were crossing. 

Olive knew exactly how long the portals stayed open for. She had done this enough before, many, many, many times. 

She knew she had 20 seconds to get through before the portal closed. So she went for it, diving forward. 

She fell into the concrete of 2157, right at her moms' feet. Ava was already laughing, though Sara didn't look impressed. 

"Olive Laurel Lance." Oh god her full name. She was fucked. 

"Look, you can yell at Olive later," Dawn interrupted, and they all turned to see what she was pointing at. 

They had materialized right in front of the time traveler. 

"Thanks Gideon," Zari mumbled, and immediately activated the totem around her neck, Amaya next to her doing the same. In the process of blasting the guy with the powers, Zari heard Amaya breath out heavily. 

"We really need to retire." 

"You're barely 40!" Zari shouted back. 

Meanwhile, the others decided to get closer to the time traveler, Olive diving ahead and kicking him back with a strong foot to the side of the head. 

"Olive!" Ava shouted, seeing her daughter engage the stranger. He hadn't had time to say a word, before they'd attacked him, and Ava would feel sad for him if only he hadn't attacked them first. "Don't let him touch you!"

It was too late for that advice, because as soon as the words hit Olive, the man's fingers closed around her left arm, pressing at the sore cut that was still wrapped in bandage. She hissed through her teeth, and he took advantage of her distraction, flipping her over his shoulder and slamming her back into the ground. 

"Ouch, asshole," she breathed out. 

Her was knocked off of her a second later by a very angry blonde. "Language," Sara told her off as she offered her up a hand. 

When Olive tried to lift her arm though, she found out that she couldn't. "Olive?" Sara settled down next to her, hands grabbing at her shoulders and face falling into a panic. 

There was a hand print on her arm where the time traveler had touched her, pulsing with some sort of energy. Ava was running towards them, Zari and Mick grabbing the unconscious time traveler and dragging him off. 

Don't let him touch you. Her mother had yelled at her, and it hit Olive like a brick. 

She looked her mother in the eyes. "Oh shit." 

The next time she was aware of what was happening, she was standing in the middle of the highway with a truck coming her way. Diving out of the way as quickly as she could onto the grass by the highway, Olive tried her best to figure out what had happened. She was in 2157 one second, and now?

It wasn't until the truck driver was right in front of her face that she realized he was yelling at her, waving his massive arms around in anger. "What the hell are you thinking!" 

Olive blinked. The weird time guy brought her here. Where was she, though? Or, when was she? "I'm very sorry sir, but would you mind telling me what year it is?" 

The truck driver paused. Took a step back. Eyed her wearily. 

"Are you one of the crazy people?" 

"Please, just tell me where I am." She stepped towards him, and didn't pause when he stepped away from her again. 

"It's 2018," he yelled quickly, rushing around to his truck and threw open the door. As he was driving off, Olive following him with her eyes, she noticed the massive sign on the side of the road. 

Star City, it said, and Olive almost fainted. 

"Holy fucking hell." 

She was in 2018. In Star City.


End file.
